halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Loomis/4-6 Timeline
Samuel Loomis is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. He first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Donald Pleasence . In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Loomis is drastically different to the one who appears the H20 timeline onwards. This version of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, and Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. Michael's psychologist On November 5th, 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers had been admitted to Smith's Grove for the October 31st murder of his older sister Judith. The child (now seven) was blank, emotionless slate to Loomis, never speaking, barely even moving. Sam recognized the deep-rooted trauma in the boy's psyche and knew that special treatment would be required if he were to ever help him. Loomis petitioned his superior, Doctor Carpenter to have Michael moved to a private room, but Carpenter declined the request and insisted that Myers remained inside the open juvenile ward. Over the following year, Loomis paid close attention to Michael, but grew concerned when certain incidents began taking place. One such incident involved an injury relating to an older patient named Tony O'Malley. Tony suffered many of the same derangements as Myers, but unlike Michael, was prone to violent outbursts and displays of emotion. After witnesses recounted seeing O'Malley bullying the smaller Myers, he was soon discovered with a crayon lodged inside his eye. Nobody suspected that the virtually comatose Michael Myers could be capable of such an attack, but Loomis began to suspect otherwise. Another such incident took place in November of that year when a patient named Adrian Wade ate an entire birthday cake that was intended for Michael. He was later found in the shower room with 2nd degree burns all over his body. He died in the medical wing a short time later. Another boy, Roger , bit off his own tongue and choked to death. There was no obvious evidence linking Myers to these two deaths. Chaos Comic Halloween 1 Over the span of the next several years, Loomis continued to treat Michael. He never gave up hope that he might be able to pull something out of the boy's withdrawn psyche. On May 1, 1964, Dr. Loomis meets with two superior doctors in the sanitarium's forum chamber. Loomis suggests that his patient be confined in a maximum-security ward located at Litchfield, Illinois. The two doctors brush off Loomis' request declaring that Michael was merely "a catatonic" exhibiting "comatose behavior" who does not react to any of his surroundings. Loomis insists he be taken seriously because he is convinced that his patient's blank behavior is an ingenious cover for his true nature. He also feels that the level of security at Smith's Grove is insufficient. He pleads that Michael be moved immediately to a facility where any possible escape or legalized freedom is impossible. The Smith's Grove superiors decline the doctor's requests and issue an ultimatum that Loomis keep Michael as his patient or he will be looked after by someone else. Loomis knows to his core that no one else can be trusted or even safe around Michael, so he agrees to stay with him. At some point Loomis became close with a colleague named Doctor Jennifer Hill. Hill shared many traits with Loomis; she was politically liberal and held the same views as he concerning psychotherapy -- that "insanity was possibly the reaction of a sane mind to a sick society". The two eventually fell in love and were engaged to be married. In 1971, Doctor Carpenter suggested having a Halloween party in the juvenile ward. Doctor Loomis was vehemently opposed to this idea given the significance of this particular date in relation to Myers. Again, Carpenter dismissed Loomis' concerns and the party went underway. A faulty generator knocked out the electricity during the party and when the power resumed, the staff discovered a girl named Nancy had apparently slipped, hit her head and drowned while bobbing for apples. Loomis noted the irony of the fact that she was seen teasing Michael only shortly before hand. That same evening, Michael killed Doctor Jennifer Hill. Sam found her body lying on the ground outside the hospital. It appeared as if she had fallen from the roof of the building and her death was written off as a suicide. This proved to be the breaking point for Doctor Loomis. After spending eight years trying to reach him, he now committed himself towards making sure that Michael Myers never saw the light of day ever again. Acting as Michael's gatekeeper became an obsession with Loomis. He no longer regarded him as a human being, but as a monster and devil, the living epitome of pure evil. The Break-Out Michael turns twenty-one on October 19. By law, he is to be presented to court on his birthday for trial. The final verdict determines his freedom or further confinement. The trial date is pushed two weeks into the first week of November. On the rainy night of Monday October 30, 1978, Loomis is accompanied by his friend and medical assistant Nurse Marion Chambers; they are charged with transferring Michael back to his home county for the trial. Loomis reveals to Marion that Thorazine will be used before Michael is presented to the judge. When the pair reach the gates of the sanitarium, they discover that many patients are wandering around the grounds. Loomis goes to the main gate to telephone the hospital, but Michael appears and nearly attacks Marion while she is waiting in the car. Myers escapes from the Illinois state hospital hijacking the car meant for his court date transfer. His plan is to return to his hometown of Haddonfield and locate his last surviving sibling. Driving the 150 miles (241 km) to his destination, he arrives in Haddonfield in time for Halloween. Loomis is on Michael's trail for the entire date of October 31. While en route to Haddonfield, Loomis stops along a rural highway in west central Illinois to call Haddonfield authorities. He has every reason to believe Michael will return home, so he urges that the police watch out for him When the psychiatrist finally arrives in Michael's hometown, he seeks the help of Haddonfield Memorial Cemetery's grave keeper. The pair discover that the headstone of Judith Myers had been dug up and is missing. This clue is enough to assure Loomis that his patient is physically in the city. That afternoon, Loomis enlists the help of Haddonfield's sheriff, Leigh Brackett. The pair later travel to the former Myers residence at 45 Lampkin Lane. Loomis is curious to know if Michael had returned to his childhood home. With the front door being broken into and the decaying carcass of a stray dog being indoors, these two clues reassure Loomis that Michael has indeed come home. Loomis tries convincing Sheriff Brackett that Michael is a human incarnation of pure evil, that he has returned to kill again, and that Haddonfield is not safe on this night until Michael is captured. While Michael stalks Laurie Strode and her friends, Loomis waits and watches over the house, believing that Michael will return to his home. When he discovers the stolen car, he begins combing the streets where he finds the two children that Laurie was babysitting running frantically from a house. Loomis investigates and sees Michael attacking Laurie. When she pulls Michael's mask off, he stops to re-apply it, giving Loomis the opportunity to shoot his patient six times, knocking him to and off the balcony of the two-story house. After agreeing with Laurie that Michael was "the boogeyman", Loomis walks over to the balcony and looks down in horror to see that Michael is gone. Haddonfield Hospital Massacre Laurie is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital while Sheriff Brackett accompanies Loomis in his search for Michael. While searching, Loomis believes that he has found Myers who quickly runs away from the police only to get hit in a car crash. While everyone believes the shape is now dead, for some unknown reason to Loomis, he can't be too sure. It is at this time when Gary Hunt arrives and tells Brackett that his daughter Annie was found dead. They arrive to the Wallace home where Leigh has to id his daughter and he leaves his duties to Hunt as he has to tell his wife the news, but before he goes he blames Loomis for what has happened. Loomis and Hunt then go to the coroners where they try to identify the body that was burned. It turns out that it was in fact not Myers but Bennett Tramer. Loomis and Hunt then head towards an school where Michael has written the word "Samhain" on the chalkboard in blood. It is at this time that Dr. Loomis is ordered to leave Haddonfield by the state governor so as to not create panic. His assistant Nurse Marion Chambers has arrived to try convincing Loomis to leave Haddonfield. She also reveals to him one horrifying fact: Michael Myers is the brother of Laurie Strode. After hearing this, Loomis hijacks the police car that is taking him away from Haddonfield using his gun and arrives at the hospital to stop Myers. Loomis races to Laurie's aid and, once again, fires multiple gun shots to Michael which, naturally, does not stop him. Loomis and Laurie run to a nearby operating room where Loomis attempts to destroy Michael with a gun shot to the head. Not realizing his gun is empty, Loomis fires an empty chamber, and Michael angrily stabs him in his stomach, causing Loomis to collapse. Nevertheless, Loomis recovers, and he and Laurie fill the room with oxygen and ether. As Strode runs away, Loomis stays behind. He tells Michael that "it's time" and proceeds to blow himself up with Michael. Surprisingly, Loomis survives, but is horribly burned, walking with a pronounced limp (possibly due to either the burns in his leg or his stab wound to the stomach) and wearing gloves to hide the burn scars on his hands. 10 years later In 1980, Laurie Strode had a daughter named Jamie Lloyd. Shortly afterwards, it was thought the couple died in a car crash. On October 30, 1988, Myers, who had been in a coma for 10 years, awakens in an ambulance when he hears that he has a niece. Coming upon the carnage resulting from a crash, Dr. Loomis unsuccessfully attempts to alert the police that Michael Myers is now free. He then makes his way back to Haddonfield and Loomis once again pursues him. Arriving at a filling station, Loomis encounters Michael and attempts to reason with him, offering himself to Michael as another victim and pleading with Michael to leave the Haddonfield citizens alone, but he quickly realizes that Michael is too violent and insane to listen to reason. Loomis hitches a ride from Jackson P. Sayer who tells him that Loomis can't kill evil like you can kill a man. Sayer drops him off at the Haddonfield police station. He announces that he is looking for Sheriff Brackett and is told that Brackett retired and the new sheriff is Ben Meeker. Unlike last time Meeker and the rest of the police believe him. While Michael slaughters many officers in the police station, a group led by Earl Ford emerges from a local bar, and they quickly form a lynch mob when Loomis, seeing no other defense for the town, tells them that Myers has returned. Loomis works with Sheriff Meeker and the few remaining police officers to help protect Jamie from her uncle. After Loomis is attacked by Michael while helping Jamie to hide after he had found her, he is later seen to have recovered as he witnesses the sheriff, a few of the mob, and state police shoot Michael, sending him down an abandoned well, which they ignite and blow up, seeming to finally kill him. However, after the nightmare appears to have ended, Loomis sees the horrific sight of Jamie after having just stabbed her stepmother, dressed in a clown costume similar to what Michael wore when he killed his sister as a child. Sheriff Meeker stops Loomis just as he raises his gun to Jamie, and Loomis seems to go mad by the thought that the evil that drove her uncle has now possessed his niece. Saving Jamie One year later, Loomis is assigned to Jamie at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. Aware that Michael is still alive, and discovering that Jamie is telepathically linked with him, Loomis constantly pressures her to inform him of Michael's whereabouts, but Jamie is too traumatized to tell him. When Michael returns he kills Rachel Carruthers and her friends one of which Loomis tried to save. Once Tina Williams dies, Jamie agrees to help out Loomis. The police and Loomis set a trap for Myers at his house, involving the young niece to sit at the dressing table in Judith Myers's old bedroom. After the police receive calls linking Myers to be at the clinic, they all leave, leaving Loomis, Jamie and deputy Charlie Bloch. Bloch is ordered to take Jamie to the police station but he is stopped by Loomis who knows Michael will still come to the house. Loomis turns out to be right and Michael does arrive, and Loomis tries to reason with him, proposing that he fight his rage and redeem himself through a positive relationship with Jamie. Loomis' words seem to work at first, as Michael calmly listens to him and lowers his knife, but when Loomis reaches to take away Michael's knife, he slashes him across the abdomen and throws him through the banister in a frenzy. When Loomis awakens, he appears to turn on Jamie, grabbing her and shouting for Michael to take her, only to lure Michael into a trap; Loomis drops a metal link net over Michael, shoots him with a tranquilizer gun, and then violently beats him unconscious with a wooden plank. Dr. Loomis suffered a stroke immediately after attacking Myers. After that, he retires and moves to a quiet hut on the outskirts of Haddonfield. There he lives a solitary, almost hermit lifestyle, choosing not to interact with other people. The Cult of Thorn In 1995, the nightmare starts all over again. It is a cold and stormy night when someone knocks on Sam's door. It is Dr. Terence Wynn, his old colleague, who had come to persuade Loomis to return to Smith's Grove. Sam declines. While the two are arguing about that, they hear the voice of Jamie Lloyd on the radio. She is begging Dr. Loomis to help her. It turns out that Jamie was impregnated by the same cult that kidnapped her in 1989; however, she succeeds in escaping after giving birth to a baby boy. She takes the child with her, and stops at a bus station to call Dr. Loomis. However, Michael tracks her down and kills her, but cannot find the baby. Jamie has left her son in the bus stop bathroom. There he is found by Tommy Doyle, the boy whom Laurie Strode was baby-sitting in 1978 who has become a deranged adult bent on destroying Michael Myers. He names the child Steven . The following morning Jamie's body is discovered, and Loomis is devastated. He had thought that the last of Michael's bloodline was killed that night, but after being approached by Tommy Doyle who tells him about his discovery of the baby, Loomis knows he has to fight his nemesis one last time in order to save the infant. Tommy tells him to meet him at the campus rally the next night to discuss what to do next. The next night, Loomis meets Tommy but their meeting is cut short as they discover the body of Barry Simms falling from a tree. They both knew that Michael is now in Haddonfield. They return to Tommy's home to discover that the baby is missing aswell as Kara Strode and her son Danny. The Strodes eventually bang on the door, begging to be let in as Michael is chasing them. Tommy questions Loomis on who knew about the baby who tells him that only him and Wynn knew about it. This is when they all hear a voice call out to Danny. They walk into the living room where it is revealed that Dr. Terence Wynn, Sam's old colleague is actually the "Man in Black". Wynn, along with an old neighbor of the Myers family, placed The Thorn Curse on Michael years ago on the night he killed Judith. Loomis and Tommy are then drugged while Wynn takes Kara, Danny, and Steven with him to Smith's Grove. As soon as they recover, the duo travel to Smith's Grove where Loomis intends to deal with Wynn. He tells Tommy to stay put while he takes care of things. He finds Wynn in his office where Wynn reveals he wants to experiment on Jamie's baby to re-create Michael. Loomis is about to shoot Wynn but he is knocked out by Wynn's henchmen. They leave Loomis while they go to Steven and Danny. Loomis awakens and searchs for Tommy and the others. He finds them running away from Michael and opens the gate for them. After they get into thier car, Tommy asks Loomis to come with them but he tells them he still has some things to finish up in the sanitarium. Once he goes inside he finds Michael's mask but no body and screams either because he was gone or Michael had snuck up behind him and killed him. References Category:Male characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Chaos Comics.Halloween characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Doctors